For the past several decades it has been common to press garlic by placing a peeled garlic clove in a die-cast or injection molded press that is typically comprised of a lower handle member that includes a lever portion and a cup that incorporates a plurality of round extrusion holes. This aspect is attached by a hinge to an upper handle that incorporates and presses the clove of garlic through the extrusion holes. One company AMCO (trademarked) produces a garlic press that incorporates two plungers and two extrusion wells, one for slicing and one for pressing.